Sequal to Indemnity: Recovery
by Residual-Infatuations
Summary: "I am sorry but I must go. A long time ago I lost something important to me. It is time for me to get it back."
1. Chapter 1

A.N: I'm uploading all my work due to limited space. I'll try to update them as regularly as possible.

* * *

Chapter 1: Οι ΜΑΓΙΣΣΕΣ

* * *

**Normal P.o.v**

"Your majesty! You can't be serious. How can you abandon the kingdom and, leave it in the hands of a human girl?!" The imp screeched.

He raised a perfectly arched brow. "Are you opposing my decision Jaken?" he asked.

The toad swallowed the lump in his throat. "Of course not your majesty. I am just slightly nervous that the kingdom will crumble. If left in Rin's hands. She is but a child sire. Can she handle such a great task? She only became of age last month."

The corner of his mouth twitched. He mentally rolled his eyes. Jaken wasn't going to stop until his ego was soothed.

He sighed. "Well, I suppose that it's a good thing, that you'll be overseeing her."

Jaken's eyes twinkled like shining stars. He bowed so quickly, he banged his head on the floor. Which caused his Majesty to laugh. Jaken looked up, his eyes filled with tears of joy.

"I will not disappoint you, your majesty. When you return to your glorious kingdom. It will be as you left it, if not better." Jaken said as he held his hand over his heart.

He patted Jaken on the head. "That is what I like to hear. Lock up, I must visit Rin before I leave. Remember Jaken I am counting on you as well." He said as he exited the room.

* * *

His majesty Knocked on the bedroom door of his ward.

"Come in." A small voice said.

He pushed opened the heavy wooden door. Rin jumped up at the sight of her father figure. Running into his arms she wrapped her arms around his waist, squeezing as hard she could. He could tell she did not want to let him go.

"I don't think I can do this." She whispered.

He removed her arms, tilting her chin upwards.

"Do not say such nonsense. You will be an amazing queen. I have faith in you. I would not have granted you with such a difficult task. If I did not think you would be able to handle it." He told her.

She sniffled. "Will Jaken be able to help me?"

His majesty chuckled. "Of course he will. You're of age now Rin. You can do anything you put your mind to"

She looked up at him, his tall frame towering over her small one. "I'm going to miss you, your majesty."

He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "I won't be long." He said. Not sure if he was telling the truth or not.

Rin held onto his Hatori. "Do you have to go?"

"I'm sorry but I must go. I lost something important to me, a long time ago. It is time for me to get it back." He told her.

She wiped her tears. "This something you're looking for. Is she that important?"

He nodded, smiling. Rin was always too smart for her own good.

"I love her more than anything. All of this means nothing without her."

Rin smiled, sadness shone in her glossy doe eyes. "Then, I guess you should go after her."

He stroked her cheek lovingly. "See you soon my child. Σε αγαπώ " He said, as he leaped out the window.

She exhaled. "See you soon my father," she said in a hushed whisper. Knowing that he'd heard her.

* * *

His majesty had trudged through rain and mud for hours on end. Before he had finally reached his destination. The cave where the graeae resided. He entered the mouth of the cave. Removing his coat since it was soaking wet. Letting it drop to the dirt covered floor. He continued on, venturing deeper into the cavern. He knew that he was getting closer. Crackling laughs could be heard the further he journeyed. As well as a light at the end of the cave could be seen.

The witches sniffed the air. "Someone this way comes to my sisters." They said simultaneously.

His majesty watched them fight, over the one tooth and, one eye they all three shared. The witch Deino snatched the eye and tooth from her sister Enyo. He looked at her in disgust. As she smiled her gummy smile at him. Their dry wrinkled gray skin and, hollow eye sockets, and terrible smell made him want to remove his eyes and nose; permanently.

Deino, let out a dry laugh. "Why, hello your majesty. Or would you prefer us to call you Sesshomaru?"

* * *

Οι ΜΑΓΙΣΣΕΣ - The Witches.

Σε αγαπώ- I love you


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: I'm uploading all my work due to limited space. I'll try to update them as regularly as possible.

* * *

Chapter 2: Ισοδύναμη ανταλλαγή

* * *

**Sesshomaru's P.o.v**

"Do not speak my name you wretch."

Deino cackled. "Now is that any way to speak to me? Especially since you seek our help."

"That is why you're here right." Pemphredo chimed in.

I clenched my jaw. "Yes."

"What could be so important that, someone as high as you. Would visit such lowly creatures as ourselves?" Enyo asked.

I inhaled deeply. "I need a way to go to the human world."

They immediately began to whisper amongst themselves.

"The human world?" Deino hissed. "What could possibly want there?" She questioned. "You've finally reclaimed your kingdom and your birthright. Now, you wish to leave it all behind. Why?"

"That is none of your concern." I snapped.

Enyo grinned. "The girl sister. From the great battle, with the brothers of the black coffin," she said.

I could feel myself losing my temper. I wanted to rip their heads from their bodies but, I couldn't. I would never find Kagome if I did.

"Ahh, I see." Deino said."You're willing to give this all up for true love, how sweet." She laughed.

"Can you help me or do I need to go elsewhere?" I threatened.

"We require payment," Pemphredo said.

"What is it you require? Money? Land?" I asked them.

They all laughed at my response.

"Money? Land? Do you not see where we live? Do you think such materialistic things matter to us?" They said. "We require something more, equivalent exchange you could say."

"Then what is it that you want?!"

"One of your arms," Enyo said.

"Yes, your arm. We could make eyes and teeth to last us for millennia." Deino chimed.

I looked down at my left arm. This was the only way I was going to find my way to Kagome. Not looking at it. I gripped my left arm, pulling with all my might. The sound of flesh tearing rang in my ears. I threw the dismembered limb at them. Grabbing a torch off of the cave wall, pressing it against my wound to stop the bleeding. I then placed it back on the wall as if nothing had happened.

"Where would you like to go your majesty?" they all asked.

"Tokyo Japan."

They held up their hands, their palms glowing a soft blue. A portal appeared to the far left.

"Safe travels your majesty."

Was the last thing I heard before jumping in.

* * *

Two hours off jumping from rooftop to rooftop and, I had no idea what I was doing. I thought I could just come here and sniff her out. Then everything would be alright. It was foolish. I acted on my feelings without thinking. There's a possibility she wasn't in Tokyo anymore. Or in this world for that matter. I didn't think this through clearly. I jumped down into an alleyway. Trying to stay hidden, I would stick out like a sore thumb if I tried to blend in with the humans. I had to slow down, losing a limb had taken a toll on me. I slumped against something that smelled of garbage. I watched the humans walk by the alleyway opening. Silently hoping Kagome would be one of them. Suddenly something strange happened. One of them stopped and, started walking towards me. This human no, he was different I could feel it.

"Hey, man are you alright?" I heard his ask.

"I'd walk away from me if I were you," I told him.

"You sure? You look pretty banged up. I mean, I can tell you're strong and all but, with a wound like that. You won't last too long on your own."

"Who are you?" I asked him.

He gave me a toothy grin. "Ενας φίλος." He said, holding his hand out to me.

This would have all been for nothing. If I was to die before finding Kagome and, getting back to Rin. I took hold of his hand, gripping it firmly. What happened next surprised me. Blue flames emitted from his hands. However, they weren't hot nor did they didn't burn. Just who was this man?

* * *

Enyo/Dino?Pemphredo- The Graeae (The gray sisters).

Ισοδύναμη ανταλλαγή - Equivalent exchange.

Ενας φίλος- A friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: I'm uploading all my work due to limited space. I'll try to update them all as regularly as possible.**

* * *

Chapter 3: ποιος είσαι?

* * *

**Sesshomaru's P.o.v**

The blue flames disappeared moments later. We were in a house of some sort. I watched the strange man carefully as he made himself comfortable. The room was very open

He took a seat. "So, I'm assuming you have a lot of questions." He said.

"Indeed."

"Ask away." He shrugged.

"Who are you?"

He tapped his chin. " Well, be more specific that's a very broad question."

"Your name. Now."

"Shippo. Next."

"What are you?"

He smiled. "I'm a witch."

"A witch?" I questioned.

"Well, half witch, half human." He'd said.

"Explain."

He snorted. "Well, since you asked so nicely. My mother, whom I got my powers from. She lived alone on an island and, she was very lonely. Her last visitors were Odysseus and his men. Which were practically eons ago? So, about 23 years ago she left her island. Wanting to see more of the great creation brought on by Prometheus. The great creation that is known as man. However, something happened that she never expected to happen again. She let herself fall in love with another human and, she ended up with another unsuspected surprise; me. They lived happily ever after together. For one whole year. Had me but, she had to return to the island. Talk about history repeating itself. Minus me anyways." He explained.

"Circe is your mother."

"Exactly. I'm her secret love child. " He laughed. "Her first child Telegonus doesn't even know about me. They both kept me a secret. My father always told me that is was for my protection. I never really understood what for."

"What of your father?" I asked.

The stranger shrugged. "I'll let you know when I find him."

"Give me one reason why I should trust you and, not kill you?" I said.

He grinned. "C'mon man. I could've killed you a long time ago if I really wanted to. Especially with that shitty wound of yours."

"Hn."

"I could fix that for you, you know." He said gesturing to my severed left arm.

"How? You're just a half breed."

"Aren't you Mr. Nice-guy. I may be half human but, I am powerful. I promise you that."

"Show me," I told him.

"Gladly." He stood up rubbing his hands together. "I'll need something equally important to you. Equivalent exchange."

I mentally rolled my eyes. There were those words again.

"Equivalent exchange? I have to give in order to gain."

"No one can create something out of nothing." He said. "So, what are you willing to part with."

"I have nothing else to give!" I snapped.

"What about your hair. I could make do with that."

"No."

"No? You can have your arm back. All you have to do is give me your hair and you're saying no? I wouldn't even need all of it." He explained.

"Wolves take great pride in their hair. It is a sign of manhood. It would bring great shame upon my family to cut it."

"Fine. It's your choice if you want to walk around with one arm. I'll just wait till that infection sets in and then you'll really start to feel the pain."

I sat on the chair opposite of him. We stared at each other. Until he broke the silence.

"I can tell you're not from here, just by the way you dress. Did you come here looking for something?"

I said nothing.

"Will you be able to get it with just one arm."

Again, I said nothing. Hoping that his bothersome questions would stop.

"Still no answer? Okay, will you even be able to protect what you've come all this way for?"

That one had struck a nerve.

"It'd serve you best to watch your tongue half breed." I snarled.

"Or what? You'll kill me? You're not killing anyone. Not the way you are now."

He was right. I'd never felt this weak, but I'd already come this far. I gave an arm for her. What was one more thing?

"Cut it," I said.

I heard him exhale in relief. "See, was that so hard?"

* * *

ποιος είσαι- who are you


End file.
